Einsamkeit
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Eine junge Frau die einsam ist ... drittes kapitel on
1. Default Chapter

Ich, Hermine Granger bin einsam.

So sollte ich mich vielleicht einmal meinen Freunden präsentieren. Ob sie mich auslachen würden? Würden sie es verstehen, dass ich trotz ihnen, trotz meiner Liebe einsam bin?

Nicht immer, ich bin nicht immer einsam.

Es gibt Stunden und Tage, ja sogar Wochen, wo ich wirklich glücklich bin und zufrieden.

Dann laufen keine stillen Tränen meine Wangen hinab.

Warum ich einsam bin ... Ich weiß es nicht.

Zu wissen, dass man eigentlich nicht einsam ist, man sich aber trotzdem so fühlt, ist das Schlimmste.

Wie gerne würde ich all meinen Kummer in die Welt hinausschreien, doch würde ich erhört werden?

Ron, Harry, wie gerne würde ich mit euch sprechen, euch bitten mir zu zuhören und zu verstehen.

Es geht einfach nicht, ich kann es nicht. Bin zu schwach, zu sehr gefangen in meinen eigenen quälenden Gedanken.

Oh Draco, wie leid es mir doch alles tut.

Du hast dich so verändert, hast vieles erlebt und hast auf unsere Seite gewechselt. Der Muggelhassende Junge der du am Anfang warst, hat sich in einen wunderbaren Mann verwandelt.

Meine Liebe für dich ist unendlich, dass weißt du schon lange. Und doch, auch du kannst mir meinen Schmerz nicht nehmen.

Freunde sind wichtig, man braucht sie. Sie helfen dir auf und stehen dir zur Seite.

Könntet ihr alle doch nur verstehen, ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das ich einst war. Auch ich habe viel erlebt, habe Menschen sterben sehen. Menschen, die mir so viel bedeutet haben. Ein Wiedersehen wird nicht mehr möglich sein.

Bilder verfolgen mich. Mein Kopf ist voll davon.

Menschen töten. Voldemort hat getötet. Was ist er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf für eine Kreatur? Entsprungen aus der tiefsten Hölle? Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich weiß es ... Leider.

Hass verändert unsere Ansichten.

Mama Papa wo seit ihr? Ihr seit gegangen, wurdet mir genommen. Es gibt so vieles was ungesagt geblieben ist. Nur ein letztes Mal in euren Armen liegen, all das war nicht möglich.

Und wieder beginnt es zu regnen.

Wann wird dieser Regen aus Trauer endlich aufhören? Wann wird diese Einsamkeit in meinem Herzen weichen?

Tränen die lautlos zu Boden fallen. Ungesehen.

Ein neuer Tag beginnt. Die Sonne geht auf.

Leben wir unser Leben. Lassen wir der Zukunft ihren Lauf. Die Vergangenheit bleibt vergangen und unveränderbar.

Die Einsamkeit wird irgendwann enden, ich hoffe es von ganzem Herzen.

Ich, Hermine Granger, werde auch fortan weiter lächeln.

"Wie es war und immer sein wird!"


	2. Und niemand sieht mich

Ich, Hermine Granger bin einsam.

Die Tage vergehen, werden zu Wochen, zu Monaten.

Es hat sich viel geändert, und doch nichts.

Ist es nicht verwunderlich, wie man manche Menschen nach einiger Zeit sieht? Wie die besten

Freunde zu Menschen werden, die man nicht zu kennen glaubt.

Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Was ist geschehen?

Niemand sieht meine Trauer mehr, niemand sieht die Tränen, die still meine Wangen hinab laufen.

Ich habe angefangen mich ab und an zu übergeben. Ich, Hermine Granger, ein Mädchen das stark sein sollte. Sollte ...

Es ist ein Schrei nach Aufmerksamkeit, der jedoch nur von einer Person wahrgenommen wird. Draco, ich danke dir dafür, doch auch du kannst mir nicht helfen.

Harry und Ron, ich habe das Gefühl, sie nutzen mich nur aus. Hausaufgaben hier, Hausaufgaben da. Sehen sie denn nicht mehr den Menschen in mir? Ich bin vielleicht nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das ich einst war, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich keine Probleme habe.

Wo sind all die Menschen hin, die ich Freunde nannte?

Das Leben spielt sein Spiel, die Welt wird sich ewig weiterdrehen. Man kann sie nicht anhalten, kann nur aussteigen.

Ich möchte nicht aussteigen. Doch ich kann nicht mehr. Ich stehe alleine, kämpfe für mich und doch auch gegen mich.

Stunden der Einsamkeit hüllen mich ein, nehmen mich gefangen.

Es ist der Teufelskreis des Selbstmitleids, aus dem ich keinen Weg finde.

Draco hat es versucht, doch seine Versuche genügen mir nicht. Ich bin zu selbstsüchtig, denn ich verlange mehr. Verlange eine Umarmung, ohne Kritik. Sag es mir später, sag es mir, wenn ich geweint habe.

Nimm mich in den Arm, liebe mich. Aber lass mich nicht allein, sag nicht ich nerve dich, weil ich dir das Gleiche erzähle.

Dinge sind mir wichtig, und auch wenn ich nichts Neues sage, so hör mir zu ... Bitte.

Ich weiß, auch du kannst nicht immer für mich da sein, also beklage ich mich nicht. Akzeptiere es, so wie du mich akzeptierst.

Und doch, blicke ich in den Spiegel, sehe ich jemanden, der ich nicht sein will. Fühle mich dick, hässlich und ungeliebt.

Eine Person steht mir noch nahe, doch es reicht nicht. Es tut mir weh. Ich habe alle verloren, die mir etwas bedeutet haben und ich möchte nicht glauben, dass ich alleine Schuld sein soll.

Der Lauf der Welt ist unveränderbar und nicht erkennbar. Ich weiß nicht was das Leben noch für mich bereithält. Ich werde abwarten müssen.

Ich, Hermine Granger, werde auch fortan weiter lächeln.

"Wie es war und immer sein wird!"


	3. Wähle deinen Weg

Ich, Hermine Granger bin einsam.

Das Rad der Zeit nagt an mir, lässt mich nicht los.

Die Ringe unter meinen Augen lassen sich nicht mehr so leicht verdecken. Doch es scheint wohl Glück zu sein, dass es niemand bemerkt, niemand nachfragt.

Glück, Unglück ... Was heißt das schon?

Ist es ein Glück das es Draco gibt, oder ein Unglück? Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob es gut für ihn und für mich ist, wenn wir unsere Beziehung weiter aufrecht erhalten.

Es gibt zu viel Streit, zu viele Unterschiede zwischen uns. Ich mache ihn kaputt, nicht umsonst nannte er mich ein seelisches Wrack.

Und es schmerzt, schmerzt so sehr, weil er Recht hat, weil es die Wahrheit ist.

Alleine auf dieser Welt, wie soll ich denn bestehen können. Wo ist all die Wärme und Liebe hin?

Wieso habe ich alle vertrieben, warum schaffe ich es nicht, glücklich zu sein?

Doch was bedeutet es auf dieser Welt zu leben? Heißt es nicht auch, dass es schlechte Zeiten gibt?

Aber wenn es einen Gott gibt, warum erlöst er uns nicht? Warum lässt er uns leiden, uns in Selbstmitleid ertrinken?

Ich bin ein Schatten meiner Selbst, eine Nebelgestalt, die umherwandert, ziellos ...

Oh ich hasse es, hasse es so sehr. Seht alle her, seht was aus Hermine Granger geworden ist.

Zu viel Druck, zu viele Erwartungen, ich schaffe es nicht mehr.

Schau ich in den Spiegel sehe ich eine lebende Leiche, ich habe mich selbst zerstört. Habe das geschafft, was andere so lange versucht haben.

Liebe und Hass, so eng beieinander. Verschlungen wie zwei Geliebte, die für immer verbunden sind.

Wann werde ich es schaffen, diesen Teufelskreis zu besiegen? Werde ich es schaffen? Werde ich mein Licht wiederfinden?

Solange ich glauben kann, solange werde ich nicht aufgeben.

Ich werde es schaffen, irgendwann, irgendwo, irgendwie.

Wenn das Herz aufhört zu schlagen, ist es noch lange nicht vorbei. Doch bis es soweit ist, werde ich kämpfen. Werde ich aufstehen und der Welt beweisen, dass es Hermine Granger noch gibt.

Es wird ein langer und harter Kampf, ich werde Rückschläge erleiden, doch es wird all das wert sein.

Ab und sieht man einen Regenbogen ...

Ich, Hermine Granger, werde auch fortan weiter lächeln.

"Wie es war und immer sein wird!"


End file.
